kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kuroshitsuji II
discussion page!]] Hello! This page is the official discussion page for Kuroshitsuji II. You can talk freely about Kuroshitsuji II, or even about the characters. Please do not lead any conflicts here. Thank you. And remember that this is a talk page after all; sign your comments with ~~~~! Free Poll Click here if you see this page! I see this page! Did you like the ending? Yes. No! Rate Black Tabloid. 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 stars The first episode LOVE IT LIKE IT HATE IT Kuroshitsuji II Yes No What do you think about Alois? Yes, he's fine No AND NOOOO I want Ciel! What do you think about Claude? Yeah.. he's fine No, no no no no where's Sebastian!??? Which Team are you in? Team Trancy Team Phantomhive Team Barrymore/Mandalay LOL Episode Polls Episode 1: Claude's Tap dance was... AWESOME so-so Ehh, bad. Episode 2: Elizabeth was... Awesome. Cute. Annoying. Episode 3: Grell's Re-Appearance! SO FUNNY! Weird. Episode 4: Claude and Sebastian is funny is cute is weird is bad Episode 5: Alois licked Ciel! YAAAAY OHHHHH NOOOOO Episode 6: Sebastian deals with Claude YAAAAY OHHHHH NOOOOO Episode 7: Ciel stabbed Alois! YAAAAY OHHHHH NOOOOO Episode 8: Alois's past was... Sad Nothing big Disgusting Episode 9: Ciel wants Sebastian away. YAAAAY OHHHHH NOOOOO Episode 10: Claude is turning weird. EH!? Hmm... AHAHAHAHAHAHA Episode 11: Alois is inside Ciel Cute! NOOOOOO! Episode 12: Ciel became a demon YAAAAY OHHHHH NOOOOO Poll References *Kuroshitsuji II *Alois Trancy *Claude Faustus *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Black Tabloid plot ?? Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! i thought ciel phantomhive died and was taken to hell at the end of the first season. Is Sebastian brining him back to life? What is the story here im a bit confused. ::Stripe: Dear anon, it seems that Kuroshitsuji II staffs tricked us, leading us to believe that they are dead, but they made everything possible. More will be uncovered in the next episodes, I think. Go to KURO Shitsuji to see the summary we have. 16:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :-wait what the hell, i thought lau died on the ship yet he appears again in ep.3 of season 2 even more confusing it seems Ciel is cool with him and claims he's still the queens 'dog' after declaring her one of the those who disgraced him. Next in ep 3 he made many remarks about Madam Red like shes still alive (even though we clearly saw her die). Also Ciel has completely forgotten the death gods like the red head whose name ive forgotten and that undertaker is the shinigami badass. ::At first i was thinking that maybe this season 2 is really more of a prequil to season 1 because everyone is still alive that shouldnt be however there are inaccuracies with that theory too. in season 1 michealis and the reaper didnt know each other casually until the events in season 1 unfolded, however in this season the red head is already swooning on michael. Another problem i have is that Michael clearly released Ciel from some sort of trance or death or spell or something on the boat and Ciel awoke feeling as though he was missing something: :the problem with this is if this was before the ending of season 1 then michael would not have been allowed to incapacitate Ciel like that or if this was when ciel was first revived then his servants would not have been there since they joined after his contract was made. :So like WTF is going on, why the hell are there people running around that shouldnt be :what the hell did they do to the timeline :i didnt read the manga but it seems like this season is the result of last seasons popularity, so we will make a second covering all the events we left out in the last one. But not cue everyone in to the chronological order of events ::Stripe: You can not theorize yourself; we do not know which is right and so we can not answer to your question. However, yes, this season is so much unpredictable and I find it also questionable. --- [[User:Red-yellow-striped-apple|'Stripe' ]] |||-- "The truth can never truly die..." 15:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Are we sure this isn't some kind of prequel. I mean, Madam Red, Lau, Ciel not recognizing some characters, he's still following the queen. It looks like a prequel more than a sequel...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Although my other theory is that Ciel lost part of his memory when he was revived. Afterall, Madam Red was never shown, and the queen was replaced at the end of part 1...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh-ho, looks like I was right. Ciel has lost his memories...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Stripe: Yeah I have doubted it either. :D And Alois is such a boy. So unpredictable @_@ Poll Comments Ahaha, I loled when seeing that people are "YAAAY" in Alois's death.. --- [[User:Red-yellow-striped-apple|'Stripe' ]] |||-- "The truth can never truly die..." 14:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) lol yeah but its not certain if he died or not. -- Pandora ghost 03:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : We absolutely need some more funny polls XD --- [[User:Red-yellow-striped-apple|'Stripe' ]] |||-- "The truth can never truly die..." 04:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Arcs Does this season have any arcs to be separated into like season 1? Imo, I think it should. Oh remember how Serene made this blog way back about it? I put some suggestions there ;P not like they're good though they're pretty lame... 05:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh she did? I don't remember... Anyway I'm pretty sure you thought of aweshum ones. I think you were the one who named the anime arcs from season one right? Lol no when I came on this wiki, they were already there... xD 04:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep, the blog's here. I refer to it every once in awhile, so I saved the link. SereneChaos 19:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh my God thanks! Hey I like how Tsumi named the arcs for season 2! Let's use them! :D Archive and Image Can the admins archive this talk page? It's really old. I would do it if I have permission. And everything below the images section can we remove? Sorry but I find it pointless. It is just filled with pics that we don't even use. One gallery even contains over 300 pics! It's like someone has been screenshot-ing each second of the episodes or something, lol.